Demetrius Krayzet (Masterzverse)
Parasyte; born Demetrius Krayzet is a mysterious masked brawler and the second main antagonist in Bakugan RP: Dimensional Heroes. His Guardian Bakugan is Darkus Drothkenoid. Biography While Dyzekia was still a world with 2 Monarchies, Demetrius was the prince of the Southern Empire. Even though he was a prince, he felt small as if he were a bug people could step on. As a teenager, Demetrius always studied on how to be a great king like his father. One day, cards fell from the sky. Demetrius paid little attention to Bakugan. He learned how to brawl but most of the time, he only thought about being king. Becoming Parasyte The kings of both the Northern and Southern Empire decided to unite their kingdoms. Demetrius thought it meant he would marry the Northern Princess. However, he was wrong. The Northern Prince; Dhrakon was getting married to Demetrius' younger sister; Princess Delyla. Outraged, Demetrius thought about to commiting suicide. He thought the world hated him so he wanted to just get away from it. He went deep into his family's castle and found a laboratory that his parents never told him about. Inside a giant glass dome was a black marble. He took a good look and realized it was a Bakugan being forced to stay in ball form. He saw a black ring of energy appear over his hand and a similar one appeared around the Bakugan. While no one was around, Demetrius freed the Bakugan from its captivity. It reverted to Bakugan form and roared in Demetrius' face. Demetrius didn't care. He asked the Bakugan's name but it said it didn't have a name. Demetrius replied "You're a dragon, but you're like a moth too... I will call you Drothkenoid!" The two realized they had a bond. While in the laboratory, Demetrius found a strange mask that was created to give the person wearing it increased intelligence, strength, and stamina. However if they wore it for too long, they would go mad. The outraged prince took the mask, feeling like he wanted to drain all the power there was and infect the world with darkness and he assumed the identity of Parasyte. Bakugan RP: Dimensional Heroes Parasyte's first appearance was in the first episode of Bakugan RP: Dimensional Heroes -Genetic Fusion: A New Adventure Begins. He was attacking the Planet Neathia in search for the Sacred Orb's power, and he got it. Then, his Drothkenoid drained the inhabiting Bakugan's power and destroyed the cities. He headed to Earth where he found the strongest Bakugan, Pyrus Helix Dragonoid. In an attempt to steal its power, Drago, alongside with Hawktor, turned the tables and took some of Drothkenoid's power instead. At the same time, Masterz and Phantom did too, undergoing some sort of genetic mutation. Drago evolved into Lumino Dragonoid and defeated Drothkenoid. With their power weakened, Parasyte and Drothkenoid were forced to go into hiding until they recovered. Before recovery, Parasyte got Aides Immortus to do all his work for him. To regain power, Parasyte wanted the Six Attributal Orbs. Even after the two recovered, they were still defeated by Brawley X Masterz and Blitz Dragonoid. Bakugan RP: Dimensional Warfare Parasyte was now the self-proclaimed royal advisor of Lord Dhrakon. This way, he would always know what Dhrakon was planning. With this power, Parasyte declared war on Planet Earth and stole all the Jewel Fragments from the Bakugan Elite Core Brawlers. After all this, the Guardian of Dextra told him he would never be worthy of the Six Attribute Orbs' power. Parasyte returned to his old team which included Scorch, Wraith, Trench, Stellos, and Baria. Parasyte returns once again to capture Aides Immortus as part of revenge against him for betraying him. He alongside Baria, Wraith, and Trench ambushed them at Kellen's estate on New Vestroia. Initially, Baria was defeated by Kellen while Phantom was defeating Wraith. Parasyte then entered the fray with Drothkenoid and his Mechtogan, Vetagor and with Drothkenoid's parasites, incapacitated Phantom and Kellen. Despite this short victory, it was interrupted by Zero and the arrival of his Razenoid's new Mechtogan, Dreadeon. Eventually, Kellen and Phantom trapped Parasyte and the others in a whirpool and seemed about to lose, but was saved by the arrival of Trench and his Bakugan Leviathan. Trench and Leviathan effortlessly finishes off the ambushed Brawlers, allowing Parasyte to finally capture Immortus. After relieving Immortus of his Jewel Fragment and Exedra necklace, Parasyte lectured him abut his betrayal, which Immortus responds by referring to his old name, Demetrius Krayt. Enraged, Parayste impales Immortus with Baria's blade, leaving him for dead while the Rebels of Corruption (minus Scorch) battle the Bakugan Elite Core Brawlers. After a heated battle, it concludes with a standoff between Olifon Dragonoid, the Phantom Berseker. Utilizing Immortus' Exedra necklace and Shadow Jewel Fragment, Drothkenoid absorbed the energy from his teammates, enabling him to match Olifon Dragonoid until he was distracted by Jade and her Elemental Weapon. Using Masterz's Elemental Weapon as an arrow, Jade fires it directly at Parasyte, injuring his arm and cutting off his focus. With the lack of focus, Drothkenoid was overpowered, and he and the rest of the Rebels of Corruption present were supposedly destroyed. Bakugan Darkus Drothkenoid (Guardian Bakugan) Gallery Dimitrius.jpg|Demetrius Krayzet